Seijuro & Tetsuya : Life in Game
by Kitami Misaki
Summary: Seijuro dan Tetsuya, kakak beradik yang Hikikomori / Neet. Suatu kali sang Kami - Sama membawa mereka kedalam dunianya, Disboard. AU ! No Game No Life ! Chapter 1 Update ! Thanks for Reading !
1. Prolog

"Ini gak mungkin !"

"Ke — Ketua ! !"

"Sial ! mereka hanya berempat tapi . . Mengalahkan kami yang 1200 orang !"

— Menghela napas, kemudian ia bersiap untuk mematikan 4 character di depannya.

'Dengan begini gak akan ketahuan, kan !' — Tersenyum senang, ia menapaki sebuah batu besar. Berbuat sesuatu sampai akhirnya tanpa ia sadari seseorang terlihat dari belakangnya dan dengan sigap menghunuskan pedangnya. Membuatnya menjadi serpihan - serpihan kaca yang terbawa angin.

kali ini, mereka menang lagi.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro_

The Owner of Original Story is Kamiya Yuu

Seijuro & Tetsuya : Life in Game

Prolog !

.

.

.

"Ah, sudahan ya ?" Seijuro menghela napas lega, kemudian ia beralih pada anak berumur 13 tahun yang duduk di lantai.

"Tetsuya . . Capek ?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, MilkShake masih didekap di kedua lengan mungilnya, dan kedua telapak kakinya masih mengendalikan penuh atas mouse komputer. Mengalahkan 1200 orang gak mudah. Tapi inilah Akashi, tidak akan pernah kalah. Dalam hal apapun dan kapanpun. Oke — ralat, dalam hal permainan.

". . . Sei - Nii, aku lapar . . ."

Seijuro terkekeh kecil, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai Sky Blue sang adik. Ia mengangguk, "Baiklah. Kurasa aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membeli makanan,"

"Umm, baiklah —"

#Trr . . .

Tetsuya dan Seijuro sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Ah — notification di komputer mereka ya ?

"Sei - Nii, ada E - Mail . . ."

Seijuro menautkan alisnya, bingung. Well, E - Mail dari siapa dan siapa yang mau mengirim email untuk 2 orang yang bahkan tidak pernah keluar rumah ? Hei — sekolah saja tidak pernah. Gausa kali ya, mereka kan kakak beradik jenius. . . Mungkin. Tunggu — balik, E - Mail dari siapa ?

". . . Dari siapa ?"

". . . Teman Nii, mungkin,"

"Tetsuya, kau mengerti hal itu, kan, hm ? Masih mau bilang dari temanku ?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, "Ie . . . Sebaiknya kita lihat,"

E - Mail terbuka.

Aku sudah mendengar tentang kalian, Akashi bersaudara. Ingin bermain sebuah game denganku ?

Tetsuya mengerjap, "Tantangan ?" Seijuro hanya mengangguk. Ia bergumam 'ya' sambil mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya dan membuatnya duduk di pangkuannya.

"Yah . . . Begitulah,"

Seijuro mengetik untuk beberapa saat, dan ketika itulah papan shogi memenuhi layar komputernya.

"Shogi ?"

"Yah . . Begitulah. Kalau begitu kita kalahkan saja,"

.

Seijuro membenamkan kepalanya dalam - dalam pada tengkuk sang adik.

"Baru kali ini ada Opponent yang membuatku berusaha sekeras ini. . . " Ucap Sei. Tetsuya sama - sama lemes, sepertinya. "Apa dia benar - benar manusia ya ?" Ia menghela napas. Email datang lagi.

Apakah kalian selalu merasa dilahirkan ke dunia yang salah ?

Seijuro tersentak. 'Yah . . Sepertinya dia tidak salah. Kami . . . Memang dilahirkan ke dunia yang salah'

#Pts — !

Lampu mati. Hanya 1 komputer yang nyala, dengan tiba - tibanya menampakan seseorang dengan surai blonde.

"Sepertinya dugaanku benar — ssu ! Kamu memang ditempatkan pada dunia yang salah !"

Seketika itu juga, Tetsuya dan Akashi sama - sama tercengang saat tau - tau mereka jatuh dari langit.

"Hai ! Aku adalah Kami - Sama, namaku Ryouta — ssu ! Ini adalah dunia milikku, Disboard ! !"

Seijuro melempar gunting, dan melewati Ryouta. Oke, perlu diperhatikan, mereka sedang jatuh dari langit yang tiba - tiba muncul setelah Kami - Sama sialan itu berkata akan mengatakan kalian-lahir-di-dunia-yang-salah. "Jangan melempar gunting dong — ssu ! Nanti aku mati, tau !"

"Aku gak pikirin. Sekarang, kenapa situasi begini ?" Seijuro semakin mendekap Tetsuya, memperkiraan kapan mereka akan mati mengenai tanah.

"Di Disboard ada 10 Pledges ! 1 : Semua pertumpahan darah, perang, dan penjarahan dilarang di dunia ini !"

Seijuro bersumpah akan melemparinya dengan gunting lagi seandainya dia bawa 2 gunting.

"2 ! Semua masalah harus diselesaikan oleh permainan — ssu !"

"3 ! Dalam permainan, hal yang dipertaruhan harus seimbang antara kedua belah pihak !"

"4 ! Hal yang dipertaruhkan dan game yang di mainkan bebas — ssu ~"

"5 ! Orang yang menantang berhak memilih permainannya !"

"6 ! Taruhan harus ditaati — ssu !"

"7 ! Semua hal konflik kelompok akan diputuskan oleh perwakilan — ssu !"

"8 — ssu ! Jika kecurangan terdeteksi selama pertandingan, orang yang curang akan otomatis kalah ~"

"9 ! Aturan di atas tanpa syarat kekal, ditegakkan dalam nama Tuhan — Ssu !"

Seijuro berteriak, "Tunggu — kita akan kena tanah nih ! !"

#Dukhh

Seijuro dan Tetsuya sama - sama menahan napas saat punggungnya pelan mengenai tanah. Padahal tadi ia jatuh dari langit dan sekarang seharusnya mati kalau mengenai tanah. Tapi tidak, sepertinya Ryouta membuat sihir agar kakak beradik itu jatuh dengan 'aman' di atas tanah. Kembali nyengir, Ryouta melanjutkan perkataannya, "10 : Semua orang harus berteman saat permainan — ssu."

"Selamat menikmati duniaku," — Ryouta mengilang. Seijuro menghela napas lelah, setidaknya ia cukup pintar mengetahui bahwa ini nyata dan bukan mimpi.

Perjalanan selanjutkan akan panjang.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

.

.

.

The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays

Disclaimer = (藤巻 忠俊, _Fujimaki Tadatoshi)_

_Character = Kuroko Tetsuya x Akashi Seijuro_

The Owner of Original Story is Kamiya Yuu

Seijuro & Tetsuya : Life in Game

.

.

.

"Jadi ada Kami - Sama yang mengatur dunia ini dan ada 16 ras yang berdiri. 16 ras tersebut adalah 16 pion dari catur. . ."

Tetsuya menoleh, memperhatikan kakaknya, "Eh. . . Tau darimana ?" Seijuro memainkan i - phonenya, "karena aku selalu menang, aku selalu benar. . ." Tetsuya menghela napas, _Tadi sepertinya Sei - Nii bertanya pada warga sekitar. . . Ya kan ? _Sepertinya sih iya, Tetsuya.

"Jadi. . ." Seijuro mengusap tengkuknya, kemudian menggandeng tangan adiknya itu, "Kita masuk saja ke kota bernama Elchea ini . . ."

Tetsuya mengangguk, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan milik si surai crimson tersebut, kakinya melangkah memasuki sebuah kota yang ia belum kenal. Orang - orang banyak berlalu lalang. Tapi, pakaian serta suasannya. . . Oh — Tetsuya lupa, ini bukan Tokyo. Bukan duniannya. Tapi. . Sepertinya semua orang saling membantu seolah mereka kenal dengan 1 sama lain, bahkan terlihat dekat. Pakaian mereka memang agak kuno, tapi setidaknya bagus karena potongan - potongan dari baju yang mereka kenakan. Bangunan - bangunannya seperti. . . Apa, ya, kota london pada jaman Sherlock Holmes, sangat dulu banget tapi indah. Sungai dan danau yang ada sangat bersih, bening banget sampai - sampai ikan terlihat jelas juga bebatuan didalamnya.

"Eh. . . Tetsuyaku kagum ya ?"

Tetsuya tersentak, merasa namanya disebut, ia menoleh pada kakaknya. "Hm. . . Sedikit," Seijuro setelah itu hanya tersenyum. Ia kembali berjalan, kemudian menemukan tempat makan. _Ramai sekali, _pikirnya kemudian memasuki tempat makan itu. Seijuro menggenggam erat tangan Tetsuya, kemudian berpaling pada -ngasal- seseorang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?"

Merasa Seijuro berbicara kepadanya, seorang gadis menoleh. "Oh. . . Itu, bertanding untuk merebutkan tahta kerajaan," Seijuro terdiam. Ah — ya, Kami - Sama sialan itu bilang kalau semua ditentukan oleh permainan. Manik Crimson - Honey milik Seijuro melihat kedua gadis yang sedang bertanding kartu. Wuah. . . Gadis dengan surai white - grey itu mendadak memukul meja dan berdecak pelan. _Udah mau kalah ya ?_ Seijuro beralih pada laki - laki yang menjadi opponent nya. Bersurai Navy blue dan. . Pakaiannya seperti anak SMA yang Seijuro dan Tetsuya ketahui. Kemejanya berwarna white dengan blazer navy yang sama seperti rambutnya. Celananya panjang dengan warna yang serupa. Nuansa navy ya . . .

"Yang memakai seragam biru dengan blazer putih dan rok hitam itu adalah anak dari Raja sebelumnya. . . Nijimura Shuuzo," sang gadis menunjuk yang tadi bersurai white - grey.

Oh, baguslah, tanpa Seijuro tanya pun gadis didepannya ini sudah menjelaskan tentang sendirinya. Seijuro menyeringai saat kedua manik dwiwarnanya menangkap sebuah kantung bewarna crem dipegang gadis itu.

"Sepertinya kamu mempunyai hal yang kita perlukan,"

Tau apa yang dibicarakan, gadis itu kembali tersenyum pada Seijuro, "Oh. . . Uang ini ?"

"Yah. . . Bisakah kita bertanding sebuah permainan dengan taruhannya uang itu ?" Seijuro mengambil kursi, lalu duduk di depan gadis itu. Kedua lengannya digunakan untuk mendekap pinggang Tetsuya, dan kepala sang surai sky blue menjadi tumpuan untuk dagu Seijuro.

"Isinya banyak, apa yang akan kudapat kalau aku menang ?"

Seijuro tersenyum sesaat, "Kau boleh melakukan apa saja pada kami berdua. Menjual kami atau menjadikan kami budak juga tidak masalah. Tapi. . ." Kata - kata Seijuro terhenti sejenak. Gadis itu menelan salivanya merasakan aura di sekitar Seijuro berubah. "Kami tidak akan pernah kalah,"

Gadis itu mengambil napas setelah terkejutannya atas hawa dan suasana yang tadi sempat berubah mendadak. Ia mengangguk, "Percaya diri sekali, ya. . ."

"Begitulah. Jadi, bisa dimulai gamenya ?"

"Hn,"

"Jadi. . . Aku yang menentukan. Kau punya kartu, bukan ? Kita main poker,"

"Oh ? Nn, baiklah," Gadis tadi mulai mengambil kartunya, lalu mengocoknya untuk beberapa saat, kemudian membagikannya. Seijuro menatap kartunya untuk berapa saat, kemudian mendengus dan membuang kartunya. Jarinya teraih untuk mengambil beberapa kartu lagi.

"Uhm. Kartumu jelek semua, ya ?" Gadis itu tersenyum. _Ketauan, kan. Dia curang waktu mengocok kartunya. _"Sudah ? Keluarkan," Ucap Seijuro. Gadis itu membuka kartunya, "Aku Full House ! Sepertinya aku menang, ya ?" Ia tersenyum senang.

Seijuro menatap kartunya sebentar, "Oh — benar juga," ia menyeringai, membuka kartu yang tadinya di tangannya, "Tapi aku tetap menang," Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya, "EH ?! R — Royal Flush ?!"

"Berikan uangnya ya," Ukh. . . Senyum Seijuro saat ini tidak bisa ditulis dalam kata 'manis' deh. . . Gadis itu tetap menyerahkan kantung berisi uang itu dengan kesal. Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tempat tadi, Seijuro mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsuya, "Gak tanya kenapa aku menang ?"

"Gak usah. . . Kan Sei - Nii selalu menang. Akashi tidak akan pernah kalah, kan ? Dan omong - omong, tadi Sei - Nii curang, keliatan banget curangnya,"

Seijuro menepuk kepala Tetsuya, "Kan kalo gak ketahuan boleh - boleh aja, kurasa," Ah. . . Ternyata ada penginapan yang dekat dengan rumah makan tadi. Memasuki penginapan, Seijuro berjalan menuju seseorang yang sepertinya resepsionis penginapan tersebut.

Seijuro mengambil 1 keping uang dari kantung crem tersebut, kemudian menyerahkannya pada resepsionis. "Ini bisa buat berapa malem ? 1 kamar saja,"

". . .1"

Seijuro memutar bola matanya, _Aku gak bisa pakai gunting disini. . ._ "Kalau berbohong, lihat dulu orangnya. Berapa malam aku bisa menginap dengan uang ini ?" Ia menatap tajam orang itu, kemudian. . . Err. . . Tersenyum iblis. "4. . . Malem,"

"Bagus, 4 malem," Seijuro menyeringai setelah mendapat kunci kamar. Seijurio memainkan kunci di tangannya, sang resepsionis bertanya, "Nama kalian . . . ?" Tetsuya mendadak bersuara, "Akashi."

"W — Whua ! Kamu sejak kapan ada disana ?!"

". . . Dari tadi,"

"Ya. . . Akashi," Seijuro tersenyum, kemudian menaitkan jemarinya di sela jemari sang adik. Maniknya menangkap gadis bersurai white - grey itu di rumah makan tadi, lalu kembali (lagi) menatap si surai navy. Seolah mencari sesuatu, kedua kelereng crimson - honey nya menjelajah di setiap sudut rumah makan tersebut. Ketemu. Seseorang gadis dengan tudung dikepalanya, mahkotanya yang menghiasi rupanya berwarna cream kecoklatan. Menyeringai, Seijuro berjalan sambil mendekati gadis berseragam biru - putih - hitam itu (sambil terus menggenggam jemari mungil milik Tetsuya - nya), Seijuro menepuk pundak sang gadis.

"Your opponent it's cheating,"

Entah gadis itu mengerti atau tidak, yang jelas Seijuro sudah membisikkannya. Laki - laki bersurai navy itu curang.

.

#BRAK ! !

Pintu kamar penginapan yang ditempati Seijuro terbuka. Tetsuya yang berada dipangkuan Seijuro otomatis menoleh ke arah pintu, sementara kakaknya cuek saja. Masih asyik memainkan PSP - nya. _Si surai white - grey tadi. . . _Menghela napas, Seijuro bersuara, "Apa maumu ?"

"Heh — ! Kau tau Daiki sialan itu cheating kan ?! Setidaknya bantu aku !"

Seijuro mendelik, "Kenapa aku harus membantumu ? Berikan 1 alasan terutama karena kau menganggu dan adikku dengan dobrakan pintu,"

Gadis itu. . . Sudah ah, ribet. Panggil saja dia Shougou. Shougo terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela napas, "Karena aku ingin menyelamatkan Elkia. . ." Suaranya amat kecil, tapi cukup untuk menjadi suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Seijuro.

"Kau tidak perlu tau ! Sekarang, kau tau trik apa yang digunakan Daiki ?" Tidak sudi. Shougou sebenarnya tipe orang yang tidak sudi meminta bantuan orang lain seperti ini. Tapi ia sempat melirik Seijuro saat bermain poker bersama gadis didepan rumah makan tersebut. Mendengar percakapannya, Seijuro mengalahkan gadis itu bahkan mendapat Royal Flush. Artinya, orang ini cukup hebat.

"Aku tidak mau, tidak ada alasan bagiku bukan untuk memberitahumu ?"

"K — Kau !"

Tetsuya menepuk kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kalian gak bermain game saja ? Bukankah semua konflik harus diselesaikan dengan game —"

"UWA ! Sejak kapan disini ?!"

Tetsuya pundung.

Seijuro memeluk adiknya semakin erat, membenamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Tetsuya, menghirup aroma vanilla dari sana. "Baiklah. . . Kita main game,"

Shougo mendengus. Dduk menyilangkan kakinya di sisi kasur kamar tersebut, "Kalau aku menang ataupun kalau kau menang, apa taruhannya ?"

Akashi hanya mengusap surai sky blue milik Tetsuya sebelum akhirnya suara bariton nya kembali mengudara, "Hm . . . Begini. . . Aku dan Tetsuya punya permohonan kecil. Kalau sekarang aku dan Tetsuya tidak punya tempat tinggal . . ." Shougou terdiam. _Oh — permintaannya adalah tempat tinggal, ya. _"Jadi. . . Kau ingin sebuah tempat tinggal ?" _Apa iya hanya tempat tinggal ? Permintaannya. . . Hanya itu ? _Seijuro tidak langsung memberikan sebuah kalimat jawaban. Sebagai gantinya, ia masih mengulum seringaian. _Baiklah. Orang ini merepotkan. Kalau memang hanya ingin tempat tinggal, berikan saja. Itu tidak susah. _Batin Shougo. "Kalau aku menang, bantu aku mengalahkan orang cupluk itu !" Seijuro mengangguk.

"Baik. Kau bisa bermain basket ?"

"B — Basket ?"

"Yah. . . Permainan yang berasal dari dunia kami," _Tunggu, apa ada permainan basket disini ? _Seijuro mendesah. Sekali lagi dia dilupakan bahwa dia bukan di bumi.

"Eh. . . Ganti saja, cepat,"

"Baik, baik. Batu - gunting - kertas, bagaimana ? Aku tidak akan mengeluarkan apapun selain kertas,"

". . . Ha ?" Shougo memiringkan kepalanya. Apa itu, kenapa begitu ? _Tunggu. . . Kalau aku mengeluarkan gunting, artinya dia akan mengeluarkan batu ? _Manik grey nya melirik Seijuro. Seijuro menyeringai, Shougo mendecak. _Bukan. . . Apa harusnya aku mengeluarkan kertas kalaupun dia mengeluarkan batu ? _Berpaling dari muka Seijuro, menatap ke arah jendela dengan pinggiran kacanya yang terbuat dari kayu. Ukiran tercetak indah diatas kayu tersebut. Tunggu, balik ke Shougou yang sedang berpikir. _Hng. . . Kalau gitu. . . _Melihat muka Seijuro lagi, membuat Shougo semakin ingin melempar mukanya saja dengan kursi terdekat. _Bukan. . . Dia akan mengeluarkan kertas !__  
_

"Kita mulai ?"

Shougo mengangguk.

"Batu. . ."

"Gunting. . ."

"Kertas !"

. . . Seijuro mengeluarkan batu, sementara Shougou gunting. Mudah sekali kau ditipu, nak. "A _—_ Katanya tidak akan pakai apapun selain kertas !"

"Tapi aku kan tidak berjanji,"

Menatap tangannya sendiri, Shougou mengepalkan kedua jari - jarinya kemudian hingga buku - buku jarinya memutih. Serius — masa melawannya saja tidak bisa sih ? Padahal, hei — ! Dia anak dari Raja sebelumnya lho, Nijimura Shuuzo ! "Ah. . . Ya. . . Jadi, kau ingin tempat tinggal, ya. . ." Shougou menundukkan wajahnya, membiarkan helai - helai surai miliknya sedikit menutupi maniknya. Ah. . . Kali ini dia benar - benar parah, pantas saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Daiki. Toh ia sendiri melawan anak kecil begini aja gak bisa — . . . Tunggu, emang dia dan Seijuro beda berapa tahun ?

"Umur kita sama, sepertinya. . ." Gak usah dijelasin deh, siapa yang ngomong. . . "Hm, tempat tinggal, ya. Aku tidak minta itu," Shougou menengadah kaget mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tapi, tadi . . . "Apa yang kubilang, Tetsuya ?"

". . . Penuhi permintaan kecil Sei - Nii,"

"Apa aku menyebutkannya ?"

"Tidak,"

Shougou menatap Seijuro. Shit — ! Dia dibuat seakan percaya kalau permintaan dan yang dibutuhkan Seijuro adalah tempat tinggal. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Seijuro tidak merespon waktu ditanya apakah tempat tinggal yang diingininya. Makanya ia hanya tersenyum. _Bocah tengik sialan. . . _ Mengumpat kesal dalam hati, kini Shougou memelototi Seijuro sebegitunya, "apa permintaanmu ?"_  
_

Seijuro berdiri dari kasurnya. Mengacak surai Tetsuya, hal yang selalu dilakukannya saat dia merasa nyaman dan menang, menyuarakan perintah bernada rendah pada gadis yang ada didepannya, "bawa aku ke istana. Semua di dunia ini ditentukan oleh permainan termasuk Raja, bukan ? Bawa aku melawan orang yang kau sebut Daiki,"

"A — Apa ? Daiki itu. . ."

"Kami tau, Shougou - San. Daiki - Kun itu kuat, bukan ?"

Seijuro tersenyum menyadari Tetsuya nya bersuara. Kini kembali ia mengucapkan sederet kalimat pastinya, tidak bisa ditentang dan tidak bisa diungkiri oleh yang lain, "karena Akashi tidak akan kalah, tidak mungkin kalah. Kami selalu menang,"

Shougou terperangah. Kemudian, setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya utuh, dia tersenyum. Lembut. Bukan seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang lain. Terkekeh pelan, "Aku. . . Mungkin bisa percaya padanya, Ottou - Sama. Ah . . . Bukan, pada mereka," Seijuro cukup menangkap kalau ia mengucapkan kata - kata tersebut sepelan mungkin agar tidak didengar orang lain. Tapi meskipun begitu, Tetsuya dan dia sama - sama mendengarnya. Mereka tersenyum pelan, Well. . . Berhubungan dengan seseorang gak buruk juga. Ya kan, Sei, Tetsuya ?

"Nama kalian ?"

"Seijuro. Seijuro dan Tetsuya,"

.

"Dengan ini, Daiki akan dinobatkan sebagai Raja selanjutnya di kerajaan dan kota E —"

"CHOTTO MATTE ! !"

Daiki menoleh heran. HA ?! Suara Shougou tuh ?! Manik navy blue nya mencari sosok seorang gadis bersurai grey di tengah kerumunan orang - orang. Hah — found it !

"Kon - ni - chi - wa, Da - i - Ki,"

"S — Shougou ?!"

"Ada orang yang ingin menantangmu,"

"Apa ?" Daiki mendecak sebal. Ini apa lagi, udah mau jadi Raja ada aja halangannya, sial banget. Seseorang yang sepertinya penasihat kerajaan tersenyum, "Dimana orangnya, Shougou - Sama ? Shuuzo - Sama memang tidak pernah salah menilai anda, "

"Tsk, jangan bawa - bawa Ottou - Sama !"

"Good afternoon, saya Seijuro dan Tetsuya. Bisakah kita bertanding sebuah permainan bernama basket ?" Sungguh, walaupun mereka berdua Hikikomori dan NEET, basket tetap jadi olahraga yang mereka senangi sedari kecil. Bahkan di rumah yang luas (Akashi kan kaya cuy) ada lapangan basket pribadi. Tentu saja, hanya mereka berdua yang memainkannya.

"Basket ? Boleh. The one who can beat me is me, jadi. . . Kita bermain dimana, Sei ?"

Seijuro mengerjap. _Bukankah tadi Shougou . . . Sepertinya tidak tau basket ? Nanti saja deh. _Menepuk kepala Tetsuya, "dimana saja, Tuan Muda," Seringaiannya kembali keluar. Tetsuya tersenyum, _Sei - Nii tidak akan kalah. Pasti._

Ada lapangan didekat istana, ternyata. Dengan ini, pertarungan dimulai. Tapi ini hanya awal. Karena. . . Masih banyak yang harus Seijuro dan Tetsuya taklukan. one on one akan dimulai !

.

.

.

* * *

_Tetsuya. . . Kalau kita bisa disini, di tempat tinggal yang sekarang ini, Disboard. . . Untuk apa kembali kedunia nyata ? Pada akhirnya, kami memang lahir didunia yang salah. Berterima kasihlah nanti pada Ryouta._

* * *

.

.

.


End file.
